Going to Japan: Tale of the American Girls
by WideEyedOne
Summary: This is basically about me and my friends and what would happen if we went to japan and met the Furuba people.... if you don't like it then don't read it. simple. as. that.


**Going to Japan: A Tale of a Few American Girls**

**Episode 1.**

--+--

"I can't believe your dad actually took us with him!" one girl with shoulder length brown hair was nearly bouncing off the walls with happiness.

"Well, Kathleen, we did kind of beg him, and we had to wait almost an entire year too." another girl with longer brown hair spoke up.

"I know that, Ellane. But he agreed! How awesome is that? Not only do we get to come here, to Japan, we learned to speak Japanese in less than a year. Sure, we don't know it that well, but according to your dad we know quite a bit, 'enough to talk to people and stuff', were his words exactly." Kathleen replied.

"Your parents also agreed to let you come, of all things!" Ellane's sister, Amy, said, chuckling.

**::::FLASHBACK BEGINS::::**

_One evening, in the middle of November, four young girls and a man were sitting in a living room, talking._

_"If you girls want to go to Japan with me then you're going to have to ask your parents about it." Amy and Ellane's dad said, looking at them._

_"Well, hmm, Evette? Any ideas on how to make them say yes?" Kathleen's sister, Evette, got a thoughtful look on her face._

_"Oh! I know! Since we're staying the night let's call them really late and then ask them!" everyone kind of just stared at the 16 year old._

_"What good'll that do?"_

_"Well, duh, if you call them really late at night then they'll be half a sleep then when you ask they'll say yes without even really thinking about it! It works in all the movies, you know."_

_Amy's dad just shook his head and walked out of the room, he knew they'd probably come up with some other crazier way to ask Evette and Kathleen's parents. He probably wouldn't want to know what it would be anyway._

_Well, they all agreed to do Evette's idea, however crazy it was. "Hewwo?" a tired voice spoke almost weakly into the other phone. Evette pressed the speaker phone on._

_"Mama? I have to ask you something." she said, pulling the old innocent voice thing._

_"Evette, why on earf are you calling me at 2 in the morning?" they were all laughing silently to themselves at that._

_"I said I had to ask you something."_

_"Oh, okay. What?"_

_"I-wanna-know-if-me-and-Kathleen-can-go-to-Japan-with-Amy,-Ellane,-and-their-dad?" _

_"Ok, sure. Good night." With that their mom hung up and most likely went back to sleep. The girls all looked at eachother then burst out laughing, slapping high fives._

_"Well, she did say yes..."_

_**Next Day**_

_"Dad? Their mom said they can go!" Amy and them had just woken up and walked into the kitchen where her dad was sitting at the table._

_"She did? You didn't call her at night did you?" _

_"Um...yes, we did..." Kathleen thought he looked kind of scary when he asked that._

_"Alright, I think you better call her again, or you can just ask her when you get home later." he said, shaking his head disdainfully._

_"Ok then!" the girls ran into Amy's room and called their mom again._

_After much convincing and persuasion Kathleen and Evette's parents finally gave in. Miraculously._

_"So when are you going anyway?" _

_"We don't know. Daddy __said we could all go with him but he didn't say when." Amy was quick to respond, they didn't need their mom to change her mind._

_"Oh...okay. So, I take it you all suddenly speak Japanese? You won't be able to talk to anyone unless they speak English." Evette's mom said rather sarcastically._

_Just then Amy and Ellane's dad walked in, "Your mother is right, you know. I'm not going to be with you the entire time so I can't be there to interpret for you all."_

_"Amy? Can I talk to your dad for a minute? I want to go over this with him." Amy handed the phone over to her dad and he walked off._

_"They're right ya'll. We won't be able to talk to anyone..."_

_Evette huffed indignantly, "Hello? I've been learning to speak it for the past couple of years! I think I'm pretty good at it, thank you very much! I can teach you!"_

_The room was silent for a few minutes before Evette finally smacked Kathleen upside the head and left the room._

_"I guess we just better start cracking those books then, right Ellane?" Kathleen almost looked sick saying that, the idea of learning made her want to throw up. Not really._

_For the rest of the time the girls hung out, waiting for their dad to get off the phone and tell them what was up. He stepped back into Amy's room, Evette glaring at them from behind his slightly large frame._

_"Okay, you are still going to go, unless you've changed your mind, no need to worry about that. But, first things first, it's either you go with me on my next business trip without being able to speak Japanese or you can all wait until you learn it." _

_"Well, I bet mom prefers that we wait, right Evette?" Evette just glared at Kathleen, staying silent._

_Ellane sighed, "Well then, I guess we'd better crack those books, as Kathleen said!" everyone nodded in agreement._

_For the next couple of months the girls cracked those darn books including everything else they had to do._

_"I guess its good that we decided to wait! It makes the trip easier and now we're all at least bi-lingual!" Amy cheered, whilst she and Kathleen talked their freaking heads off on the very long flight there. Much to other's dissapointment, including Mr. Furniss._

**::::FLASHBACK END::::**

The four girls looked around the hotel room. It had a plasma screen television - of course every channel would be in Japanese - a fridge with cold drinks, and a cupboard with tons of junk food. This was heaven.

"Well, are we just going to sit here in our boring hotel room, or are we going to go out and explore the great city of Tokyo!?" Kathleen screeched, pumping her fists in the air dramatically.

The others didn't need to be asked twice!

**--+--**

**

* * *

**

**Well that was that... tell me if it sucked or not ok? The Furuba people haven't come in yet, because I wanted to explain how we got there first...well R&R k!?**


End file.
